


Date Night

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Starscream didn't know what to expect when Grimlock suggested a 'real date'.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Starscream/Grimlock  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** Reward fic for Jbirrd! <3

Starscream fought against a smile that wanted to grow _too_ wide once he landed and took in what Grimlock considered a 'real date'.

The secret, genuinely traitorous, cross-faction... affair they were engaged in usually consisted of stealing random moments. Those random moments were fire and lust and desperation, grasping hands, hungry kisses, and a rush toward release so they could clean up well enough before returning to their respective people with none the wiser. It was most certainly not a large blanket laid out in a moonlit glen with energon goodies Starscream hadn't seen since before the war and his illicit lover standing there with his spark on his metaphorical sleeve and holding actual _flowers_.

"Hi," Grimlock said, adorably shy and obviously nervous. "Like it?"

Starscream let his gaze wander over everything again and decided that he did. "Yes. Surprised, but yes, I like it."

"It was supposed to be a surprise," Grimlock said his voice sliding into a deeper purr, that confidence of his returning as he held out the flowers and slid his free arm around behind Starscream's back to draw him in. "Cliché, I know, but I like roses."

Starscream carefully took the tiny bouquet with a grin, the red of the roses dark enough to be nearly black in the dim starlight. "I like them." And he did, so he went up on the tips of his feet and pressed a kiss to Grimlock's mask. "Thank you."

How easy it was to be sincere with this one particular mech.

"Energon?" Grimlock offered even as his field flushed with familiar desire.

"Please," Starscream replied and let himself be tugged to sit on the blanket, far too willing to play along with this 'date'. He did so love effort being put into him by others, and Grimlock never disappointed. It was easy to shove aside the fear and give back.

A cube of some rich, scintillating, dark pink energon was held out, so Starscream took it and sipped. "Highgrade, but I was promised it's mild and shouldn't get us drunk," Grimlock said with a bit of a self-conscious shrug. "Not one cube anyway."

"It's good," Starscream said honestly, and smiled as a little tray of gelled goodies was held out next. "And what are these?"

"Uh..." Grimlock's visor dimmed in what Starscream had come to recognize as a thoughtful frown. "Treats," he finally answered with a shrug. "Some kind of gelled treat I traded Sideswipe a couple shifts to make."

Starscream paused with the goodie only an inch from his open mouth. "He doesn't know they're for me, right?"

"No," Grimlock said on a laugh and retracted his mask to eat one himself. "Far as I know, we're still sneaking around behind all their backs. Can't imagine we'd be sitting here enjoying ourselves if anyone knew."

True enough, Starscream thought and popped the treat into his mouth. A soft purr of appreciation rose unbidden as the gelled energon melted over his tongue, sweet and tart. "Mm... What is that? Aluminum _and_ copper?" An unusual combination, but Starscream liked it.

Another shrug from Grimlock as he sipped at his energon. "We don't get treats much, but I'll have to let Sideswipe know they're good."

'We' being the Dinobots, Starscream knew. He also knew that there were actually a _few_ decent Autobots- or rather, ones who treated the Dinobots decently. Maybe he wouldn't aim quite so determinedly for Sideswipe in the next battle- just to show his appreciation. But those thoughts were brushed aside. Tonight, Starscream had his lover, the stars, an actual meal instead of a ration to enjoy, and _hours_ until he had to leave.

"Thank you," Starscream said softly, and leaned in to claim a kiss as sweet as the highgrade.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to know more [About Me](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html)?


End file.
